Un Derek ne peut vivre sans un Stiles
by Darness K. M
Summary: Quand Derek revient finalement à l'improviste. Que Liam fait des crises de jalousie. Sans parler des problèmes qui ne sont jamais loin... [ Cadeau de Noël pour ma meilleure amie. ]
1. Un Derek ne peut vivre sans un Stiles

Un Derek ne peut vivre sans un Stiles.

 _Ça faisait des mois que Derek était partis de Beacon Hills et moi, Stiles Stilinski comme tout le monde m'appelle, je retrouvais ma vie d'adolescent plus ou moins normal, bon d'accord, ce n'était plus tout à fait normal depuis que Scott était un loup-garou, mais depuis que Derek était partis, ce n'était pas la même chose. C'est comme s'il manquait une pièce au puzzle. Scott était occupé, avec Liam, Kira et puis ce Théo qui était revenu dans le coin... Nos relations étaient devenus tendus, surtout que je n'avais aucune confiance en Théo mais étrangement, Scott, si. Je déteste quand il fait ça. Du coup, je me retrouvais un peu seul contre tous et ce n'était pas vraiment la grande joie, je sais que Derek m'aurait cru, lui, au moins... J'en viens presque à souhaiter que Peter s'évade pour qu'il soit obligé de revenir par ici, il est clair qu'on en arrivera pas à bout à nous seul. Si Scott l'a eu une fois, c'était un véritable coup de chance – Ou alors parce qu'il a failli s'en prendre à Liam et décidément, je trouve que Scott a une relation particulière avec lui, est-ce vraiment rien qu'une relation Alpha/Beta ? - en tout cas, il est clair qu'il n'y arrivera pas une deuxième fois. Surtout s'il n'est pas capable de croire rien qu'un peu son meilleur ami, c'est à dire, moi. Je passais alors un peu le temps comme je pouvais, en jouant en ligne par exemple, c'est le mieux que j'ai trouvé à faire et puis je pouvais me défouler comme ça. Il y en a qui ont un sport, ou ils tapent sur des trucs, moi ce sont mes manettes. J'ai bien la crosse, évidemment, mais jouer seul est un peu difficile. Alors que je venais de perdre, je lâchais ma manette en soupirant et me laissais choir sur le sol. C'est là que je vis ... Un Derek à l'envers ? Je le fixais, haussant d'abord les sourcils avant de les froncer... Est-ce que je me suis cogné la tête assez fort récemment pour avoir une hallucination ? Il ne me semble pas pourtant, pas plus que d'habitude. Ou alors, il me manquait trop et je commençais à le voir partout. Sinon, je peux être tout aussi bien en train de rêver... Non, c'est pas logique, j'ai su parfaitement bien lire les instructions dans mon jeu._

 _" -_ Derek ?

\- Tu étais moins lent à la détente avant que je parte. _"_

 _Je me redressais d'un coup pour le regarder plus en détail, à l'endroit cette fois._

 _" -_ Mais tu parles en plus ! Il y a du progrès ! Ça fait longtemps que tu es en ville ? Tu aurais pu prévenir quand même ! D'ailleurs... Tu me regardes jouer depuis quand ?

\- Je m'attendais presque à entendre quelque chose de gentil... ça fait quelques heures que je suis en ville.

\- Ne me dis pas que je suis la première personne au courant ?

\- D'accord, je ne te le dirais pas. _" Il vint s'asseoir à coté de moi. " -_ Par contre, tu es la personne pour qui je suis revenu.

\- Quoi ?... Tu te fiches de moi, là, j'espère ? Pas un mail, pas une lettre, pas un sms, rien, aucune nouvelle pendant tout ce temps et tu oses venir me dire que tu reviens pour moi ? Non non non... ça marche pas comme ça, Derek, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu m'as manqué, alors ne fais pas comme si c'était toi !...

\- Alors comme ça, je t'ai manqué ?

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- Mais tu viens de le dire.

\- Dire quoi ?

\- Que je t'ai manqué.

\- Non... J'ai dis que j'avais dû te manquer pour que je sois le premier que tu viennes voir.

\- Stiles...

\- Bon d'accord ! On va dire que je l'ai dis, de toute façon, on peut pas discuter avec toi !

\- Ça va être de ma faute maintenant...

\- évidemment que c'est de ta faute ! C'est toi qui est partis comme ça, du jour au lendemain, on a même pas eu droit à un véritable au revoir ! C'est scandaleux ! Tu es scandaleux !

\- Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

\- ... Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis ! Est-ce que j'ai dis ça ? Non. Je n'ai pas dis ça. Je suis simplement énervé, et crois-moi que c'est compréhensible, entre toi, Scott et les autres membres de la meute. Tu as de la chance, toi, tu es partis avant le désastre.

\- Mais je suis là, maintenant.

\- Ouais... Pourquoi tu es revenu d'ailleurs ?

\- Je te l'ai dis.

\- Tu m'as dis que tu étais revenu pour moi mais tu plaisantais... Enfin, si Derek Hale était capable de plaisanter... D'accord, tu plaisantais pas, alors...

\- Alors, je crois que je vais devoir te faire taire.

\- Bon courage pour ça, tu ne seras pas le premier à essayer ! _"_

 _Je faisais le fanfaron mais dans la réalité des choses, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser. Avec passion. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir celle-là. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir, lui, tout court. Je réponds à son baiser, venant doucement passer ma main dans ses cheveux, bon sang, il m'a tellement manqué..._

 _" -_ C'est de la triche, ça... _"_

 _Il ne répondit pas, continuant de m'embrasser, me laissant à peine le temps de respirer, passant sa main dans mon dos pour le caresser, me serrant un peu contre lui._

 _" -_ Je voulais t'écrire, mais j'avais aucune idée quoi...

\- Dire que tu allais bien, ça aurait été déjà pas si mal. Que tu venais aussi, par exemple !

\- Hm... _"_

 _Il passa un autre bras autour de moi, se collant à moi, il posa sa tête contre mon épaule. J'étais assez perplexe, voir surpris, c'était bien la première fois que je voyais Derek comme ça. Je me demandais s'il allait vraiment bien ou... Je ne sais pas... L'ambiance était un peu étrange. Mon cœur battait anormalement vite, j'avais du mal à réaliser qu'il m'avait embrassé. Et le reste de la scène qui allait avec. Je caressais lentement son dos, doucement, presque du bout des doigts._

 _" -_ Je sais que c'est pas trop ton truc, mais si tu veux parler, je veux bien te prêter une oreille plus ou moins attentives, même si je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas te couper la parole.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour ça m'arriverait.

\- Qu'il t'arriverait quoi ?

\- De ne pas avoir envie de te lâcher. _"_

 _Il m'a fait peur cet idiot ! J'ai cru qu'il lui était vraiment arrivé quelque chose ! Bon, je ne peux pas le blâmer non plus, sinon je le ferais à voix haute, parce que... Qu'il me dise ça... C'était vraiment gênant et en même temps, je le comprenais, vu que je n'avais pas envie de lâcher non plus. Son corps était si chaud, apaisant... Je tendis un peu la nuque et frissonnais en sentant ses lèvres sur mon cou._

 _" -_ Est-ce que tu vas repartir ?

\- Impossible. Je n'arrive plus à me passer d'un certain humain turbulent.

\- Alors comme ça, tu ne peux plus t'en passer ? Je crois que c'est une maladie très répandu ça, je sais pas si tu connais, ça s'appelle l'amour, il me semble.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Peut-être que l'humain en question a le même genre de sentiments pour toi.

\- C'est évident.

\- Et je peux savoir en quoi c'est si évident ?

\- Parce qu'il vient de me dire que je lui avais manqué. _"_

 _J'ouvrais la bouche, prêt à répliquer, puis la refermais. Il n'avait pas tort, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Il faut vraiment que je fasse plus attention à ce que je dis, surtout avec lui. Il me lâcha finalement un peu, gardant un bras autour de ma taille, et me tendit la manette que j'avais délaissé._

 _" -_ Apprends-moi à jouer.

\- Alors toi, tu sais comment me parler ! _"_

 _Je lui ai ensuite un peu prés appris les bases, pour dire vrai, il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, mais ne faisait franchement pas le poids à coté de moi, j'étais trop expérimenté dans ce domaine, contrairement à lui qui n'en avait aucune expérience. On n'a pas vraiment parlé après ça, mais on était proche, peut-être même un peu trop, de temps en temps il m'embrassait à nouveau sans prévenir. Quand il y avait un silence gênant ou au contraire, que je me mettais à parler beaucoup trop pour rien. On n'avait pas franchement besoin de plus._

 _Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais dans les bras chaud de Derek. On s'était endormi devant la console. Mon père n'est pas rentré cette nuit, mais il m'avait passé un coup de téléphone pour me prévenir. Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé de Derek... Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais lui annoncer ça... Je ne sais même pas moi-même ce que je dois dire. Derek a l'air de dormir profondément alors je le laisse là pour aller prendre une douche rapide et m'habiller, je suis déjà en retard. Je descends ensuite les escaliers en 4éme vitesse et me stoppe. Mon cerveau me dit que je devrais peut-être laissé un mot pour Derek. Avant de me rappeler que j'ai son numéro. Je reprends ma route et vais au lycée. Un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres alors que je repense à la journée d'hier. Ça me rend tellement joyeux... Il faut vraiment que je le raconte à quelqu'un._

 _C'est ainsi que quand je déboule dans les couloirs, mon regard passe rapidement sur les personnes présentes, s'arrêtant sur celle que je cherche._

 _" -_ Scott ! _"_

 _Je me dirige vers lui alors qu'il se tourne vers moi, l'air assez surpris que je l'appelle._

 _" -_ Stiles ?

\- Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui vient de m'arriver ! Je... _"_

 _Je m'arrête net pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, remarquant enfin Théo à coté de lui. Avec tout ça, j'avais presque oublié cette histoire. C'est vrai qu'on est en froid, je ne vais quand même pas lui raconter... Mon doigt, qui s'était élevé à un moment donné, reste un peu en suspend avant que je le secoue un peu, comme pour appuyer des propos qui ne sortaient pas._

 _" -_ Rhaaa, tu m'énerves ! _"_

 _Je laissais retombé mes bras, l'air de dire : tant pis, et je pars, les plantant là. Comme des ahuris. Normal, ce sont des ahuris. Surtout Scott. Il me regardait partir, et on pouvait voir à son regard qu'il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Peut-être qu'il s'inquiète pour moi ? Si c'est le cas, tant mieux. J'arrive finalement à trouver Liam qui est le seul de la "meute" avec qui j'arrive encore à discuter. Il suit ce que Scott dit mais au final, il est plutôt neutre, ça me convient tout à fais._

 _" -_ Liam ? On peut discuter ?

\- C'est à propos de Théo ?

\- Non... Non, pas cette fois.

\- Parce que sérieusement, je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas.

\- Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend ! Miracle ! Non non, je ne suis pas venu te parler de ça, mais avant, il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas en parler à Scott...

\- ça ne risque pas avec ce mec qui le colle tout le temps ! _" Grogna presque Liam en claquant la porte de son casier avec fracas, ce qui me fit sursauter. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se mette en colère pour ça._

 _" -_ Liam... ça ne va pas ? _" Je l'observais avant de jeter un oeil autour de nous. Tout le monde nous regardaient. Le bêta posa la tête contre son casier. Tendu._

 _" -_ Non. Ça ne va pas. Ça ne va pas du tout ! _"_

 _Je déglutis presque en voyant qu'il était réellement en train de s'énerver, alors je l'attrapais par le bras et le traîne de force dans les vestiaires qui se trouvent non loin. Je le regarde à nouveau, il a l'air d'avoir de plus en plus de mal à se maîtriser, je peux sentir son bras encore dans ma main, trembler. Il souffre._

 _" -_ Liam ! Reprends-toi, bon sang ! Je sais ce que tu ressens ! _" Il commence à se calmer un peu, l'air de se demander de quoi je parle. " -_ Tu as peur que Scott t'abandonnes ? Parce que moi c'est déjà fais ! Mais toi, tu n'es pas un simple humain, impose-toi, tu es son béta après tout, pas n'importe qui ! Tu n'as qu'à faire comprendre à Théo qu'il n'est pas de taille face à toi ! _"_

 _à ce moment-là, je n'avais pas encore compris ce qu'il se passait réellement, mais c'était suffisant pour que Liam respire à nouveau plus doucement. Il s'assit sur un des banc en prenant sa tête dans les mains et j'étais content d'avoir évité une catastrophe._

 _" -_ Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler ? _" Fit-il en relevant les yeux vers moi._

 _" -_ Tu ne diras vraiment rien à Scott ?

\- Mais c'est mon alpha... _" Voyant mon regard presque suppliant, il soupira. " -_ C'est promis, je ne lui dirais rien...

\- Derek est revenu en ville ! Depuis hier, il est arrivé et il est venu directement chez moi apparemment, il a dis qu'il était revenu pour moi, je sais pas trop ce que je dois en conclure mais il m'a embrassé, alors je suppose que ça n'a rien d'anodin... Derek m'a embrassé. Et pas qu'une fois, en plus. _"_

 _Je terminais sur ces mots comme si je le réalisais moi-même. Tout était sortis comme une vague déferlante, sans que je puisse la stopper, même Liam me regardait avec des yeux de hiboux. Je peux comprendre, j'avais tout dis d'une traite et ça faisait beaucoup d'informations d'un coup._

 _" -_ Il t'a dis qu'il t'aimait ? _" Demanda finalement le plus jeune, avec un petit sourire, bien plus calme qu'avant._

 _" -_ Pas... Pas exactement. Mais il l'a sous-entendus, ce qui est déjà pas mal du tout pour le grand Derek Hale !

\- Je ne pense pas être la meilleure personne pour te conseiller sur le sujet mais je te souhaite quand même bon courage...

\- Et c'est tout ? Tu n'es pas plus surpris que ça ?

\- Heu... J'ai toujours trouvé que vous étiez proche, et puis Derek est quelqu'un de... Enfin, il est grand, fort et beau, en plus, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était quelqu'un de bien donc...

\- Donc, tu pourrais craquer sur lui, toi aussi, c'est ça ?

\- Non... J'aime déjà quelqu'un, en fait.

\- C'est vrai ? C'est qui ? Je la ou le connais ? Faut que tu me racontes !

\- Désolé mais... Je suis pas comme toi, si tu veux savoir, il faudra attendre que la personne en question soit au courant d'abord... _"_

 _Liam regarda ailleurs, presque penaud, et à le voir comme ça, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, au contraire, ça me fit sourire doucement. Je n'ai aucune idée de la personne qu'il aime mais il y a de grandes chances qu'il craque devant quelqu'un d'aussi mignon._

 _" -_ Ce n'est pas moi, quand même ? _" ça m'avait échappé. Il rit doucement._

 _" -_ Non, ce n'est pas toi. _" Je ris à mon tour, je préférais en être sûr parce que c'est exactement le genre de chose que je ne saurais pas remarquer._

 _Nous sommes finalement partis en cours, Scott me lançait des regards et essayait de me parler mais je restais définitivement fermé, cette fois. Il a été trop loin et je lui en veux, qu'il ne pense pas à me récupérer en claquant des doigts, ce grand dadet. En plus, ils se regardent avec Théo, comme s'ils se comprenaient rien qu'avec leur regard, ça me tapait sur les nerfs. Je comprends pourquoi Liam a piqué une crise tout à l'heure. J'ai envie de rentrer. Le plus vite possible. Je me demande... J'espère que Derek sera toujours là. Je me souviens alors que je dois lui envoyer un message et prends mon téléphone pour lui dire que j'ai dû partir précipitamment mais qu'il n'a qu'à se servir s'il a besoin de quelque chose. Et maintenant, je me souviens que mon père va sûrement rentrer pendant la journée... J'aurais peut-être dû lui parler de Derek plus tôt finalement. Je lui envoie un message à son tour, pour lui dire qu'un ami – sans signifier lequel – est à la maison en ce moment alors qu'il ne soit pas surpris en rentrant... La réponse ne se fait pas tarder. "Trop tard, je sais tout."_

 _... Oups. Tout ? Mais tout comment ? Ça veut rien dire ce "tout" ! Je me mordille la lèvre en secouant doucement la tête. Il sait que Derek est quelqu'un d'important pour moi... Il ne lui aurait pas fais de mal. C'est sûr. Bon, en même temps, mon père est du genre protecteur, il aurait pu le mettre à la porte aussi..._

 _Voilà comment je me retrouve à paniquer tout seul comme un grand. Je ne peux pas demander à mon père ce que signifie ce "tout" exactement, et Derek ne répond pas à mon message... C'est mauvais signe ? C'est Derek après tout... Je respire, j'essaie de décompresser et je jette un regard noir à Scott qui tente une nouvelle approche, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Mais je vois qu'il s'inquiète de plus en plus. J'arrive finalement à attendre la pause déjeuner avant de grimper en vitesse dans ma Jeep et de démarrer en trombe pour aller jusque chez moi. Je ne peux pas patienter plus. J'entre dans la maison rapidement et jette un œil, personne au rez-de-chaussée._

 _" -_ Papa ? _"_

 _Je déglutis et monte les escaliers 4 par 4 pour arriver jusqu'à ma chambre et me fige sur place. Pas de Derek._

 _" -_ Derek ? _"_

 _Appelai-je tout de même doucement. Mais non, il n'était pas là, il n'allait pas soudainement débarquer en criant "surprise !", non... C'est là que j'entends du bruit à la salle de bain où je me précipite. Je tombe alors nez à nez avec un Derek, torse nu, visiblement en train de se raser, et mon premier réflexe et de refermer la porte sous la surprise. Comme si je venais de voir quelque chose de défendu._

 _" -_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _" Demanda-t-il à travers la porte avant de l'ouvrir pour me regarder, haussant un sourcil. Il est toujours torse nu et décidément, cette vision est divine. Je rougis et tente tout de même de m'expliquer._

 _" -_ Je... Je m'inquiétais alors je suis venu, je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver là, j'aurais dû toquer à la porte, ça m'a surpris, mais tu n'étais plus dans la chambre, ni en bas, je me disais déjà que tu avais dû repartir après que mon père t'ait mis à la porte parce que je ne sais même pas ce qu'il sait et.. et... Bon sang réponds à tes messages de temps en temps ! _"_

 _Ayant terminé ma tirade, je reprenais mon souffle. Derek, d'abord surpris, esquissa un faible sourire._

 _" -_ Ton père ne m'a pas mis dehors, il sait juste que je suis ici pour le moment, pour raison personnelle. Il a plutôt bien réagis mais là il est partis dormir, alors tu devrais baisser d'un ton... _" Il vint ensuite me murmurer à l'oreille. " -_ Je te fais de l'effet, comme ça ? _"_

 _Je m'empourpre un peu plus, mince, je pensais vraiment avoir réussi à le cacher malgré tout. Je le regarde, en essayant de trouver une réplique cinglante, mais je ne peux plus défaire son regard du mien. Cet échange dura quelques bonnes secondes avant que je vienne l'embrasser fougueusement. Il grogne légèrement et m'attrape par les hanches pour approfondir le baiser. Bonté divine ! Il embrasse vraiment comme un dieu ! Je me colle un peu plus à lui alors que je sens mes pieds quitter le sol, Derek me portant pour m'amener dans mon lit, me plaquant contre le matelas tout en continuant de m'embrasser, grognant doucement sous l'intensité de cet échange. Il soupira contre mes lèvres. Presque de frustration._

 _" -_ Tu vas devoir retourner en cours... _"_

 _ça voulait dire qu'on irait pas plus loin à cause ça ? Je devrais plutôt me demander, il a envie d'aller plus loin ? Mais mon esprit est vague, troublé et embrumé par tant de plaisir. J'en veux plus. J'en veux tellement plus._

 _" -_ On s'en fout de ça... _" Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille alors que son nez caressait lentement ma gorge, respirant mon odeur._

 _" -_ Non, on ne s'en fout pas, en plus ton père est juste à coté... On se revoit ce soir, soit patient...

\- Être patient ? C'est toi qui dit ça alors que ta patience est légendaire ?

\- Elle devrait l'être, vu la façon dont je me suis contrôlé tout ce temps en ta présence... _"_

 _Il me mordilla doucement la nuque, ce qui me fit légèrement gémir. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par-là ? Depuis combien de temps avait-il envie de faire ce genre de choses avec moi, au juste ? Je ne lui posais cependant pas la question, trop occupé à l'embrasser à nouveau. J'étais bien dans ses bras, une douce chaleur m'envahissant, je n'avais franchement aucune envie de le quitter pour retourner là-bas..._


	2. Un Derek ne peut vivre sans un Stiles-2

Un Derek ne peut vivre sans un Stiles – 2

 _Je soupirais d'aise dans ma Jeep en me rappelant de la scène que je venais de vivre. Avec un peu de mal, j'étais finalement repartis et me voilà devant le lycée mais je prends le temps de me repasser la scène, c'est tellement bien... Qui aurait cru que je sois aussi accro à ce mec ? Il n'a vraiment pas intérêt à repartir sinon je ne lui pardonnerais pas, cette fois... Sortant finalement de là, je tombe sur un scène à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Théo était proche de Scott, ça c'était un fait, mais apparemment je n'étais pas le seul à trouver qu'ils étaient trop proche. Liam repoussa la main de Théo qui était sur l'épaule de Scott et lui grogna dessus._

 _« -_ ça commence à bien faire, arrête de le toucher de cette façon !

\- Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fais de mal ! _» Se défendit Théo ne comprenant visiblement pas ce que lui reprochait le bêta de Scott qui lui pointa un doigt accusateur sur la poitrine, le poussant deux ou trois fois durant sa tirade._

 _« -_ Si tu crois que je ne vois pas ce que tu fais, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, mais tu as l'air d'oublier une chose, c'est que tu n'es rien pour Scott ! Moi, je suis son bêta ! Toi tu n'es qu'un petit inconscient qui ne sait pas à qui il a affaire et qui va se faire botter le cul s'il continue comme ça ! _»_

 _Liam gronda rageusement contre lui, le provoquant en faisant un pas de plus vers lui mais Théo recula, ayant visiblement peur de ce que le bêta de Scott pourrait faire._

 _« -_ ça c'est bien dis, Liam ! _» Lançais-je tout sourire._

 _Il me regarda, me rendant mon sourire avant de redevenir grognon et d'attraper le bras de Scott pour l'emmener à sa suite sans laisser personne protester. Scott lança un petit sourire désolé à Théo en haussant les épaules mais n'alla pas à l'encontre de la volonté de son bêta, évidemment. C'était franchement adorable. J'entendis alors un petit bout de leur conversation._

 _« -_ Je rêve ou tu viens juste de faire une scène de jalousie ? _» Demanda le plus âgé, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres. Liam rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en détournant le regard, visiblement gêné._

 _« -_ C'est... Juste parce que tu es trop gentil avec tout le monde, alors que tu as déjà un bêta à t'occuper... _» Sa main, descendit presque timidement le long du bras de son alpha pour serrer sa main dans la sienne, avant que l'autre enchérisse._

 _« -_ Alors tu veux que je m'occupe de toi ? Jusqu'à quel point ? _» Il avait baissé le ton en disant ça et la seule raison pour laquelle j'entendais encore leur conversation c'est que mon corps s'était rapproché pour écouter tellement ça me paraissait intéressant._

 _Liam rougit de plus belle, et me jeta un regard en arrière, m'ayant visiblement grillé en pleine tentative d'espionnage, je me suis alors arrêté d'un coup pour me tourner vers le tableau des renseignements, juste là, qui était devenu tout à coup des plus intéressant. Ils s'éloignèrent et disparurent dans une des salle, et pas pour simplement discuter si vous voulez mon avis. Je réalisais alors que c'était sûrement de Scott dont il me parlait un peu plus tôt, c'était même carrément évident maintenant. En tout cas, j'ai bien fais de lui dire de s'imposer, Théo va certainement moins le coller maintenant... ça me fait tellement jubiler, si j'avais su, j'aurais donné ce conseil à Liam bien plus tôt._

 _L'après-midi, on ne vit plus ni Scott ni Liam et j'affichais un sourire victorieux à Théo. On ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups, mon petit loup ! C'était vraiment une merveilleuse journée. À tel point que je fus vraiment déçu en ne trouvant personne chez moi à mon retour. Un véritable ascenseur émotionnel. Je décidais alors de passer un coup de téléphone à Derek, parce qu'il est hors de question que je le laisse fuir maintenant... étonnamment, il décrocha tout de suite._

 _« -_ Désolé. _» Ou comment faire paniquer quelqu'un avec un seul mot._

 _« -_ Désolé ? Pourquoi t'es désolé ?

 _-_ J'avais des choses à faire mais je devais être rentré avant toi. J'ai eu quelques imprévus.. _. » Je respirais de nouveau à ses paroles. Son ton n'était pas rassurant mais au moins il n'était pas partis définitivement._

 _«_ \- Des problèmes en vue ?

\- Ho oui... J'arrive bientôt, je t'expliquerais. _»_

 _Et c'est sur ces mots, qu'il raccrocha. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre son retour, sagement. Enfin, si seulement c'était possible, parce que je suis fondamentalement incapable de rester en place. J'essayais alors de me concentrer sur mes devoirs, pour patienter. Heureusement, je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps, j'entendais la voiture de Derek se garer devant et je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir une ouïe de loup-garou pour ça, le bruit de son moteur étant reconnaissable entre tous. Je refermais alors mes devoirs et dû me faire violence pour ne pas aller l'accueillir en bas, comme un chien attendant le retour de son maître. Mais quand il arriva à la porte de ma chambre, mon impatience devait se lire sur mon visage, seulement il avait d'autres préoccupations, il soupira._

 _« -_ Peter s'est échappé. _» Mon expression changea d'un coup, c'était vraiment une journée à ascenseur émotionnel. Je déglutis et demandais, au cas où j'avais mal entendu._

 _« -_ Tu peux répéter ? J'ai cru que tu disais que Peter s'est échappé...

\- C'est bien ce que j'ai dis, oui...

\- Mais comment ? Pourtant ils avaient tout ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas laisser s'échapper quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux !

\- Je ne sais pas comment il a fais... Et ça fait déjà un mois.

\- Un mois ? Et tu n'étais même pas au courant ? Comment ça se fait ?

\- Ils disent qu'ils m'ont téléphoné, mais je n'ai eu aucun appel... Quand on a vérifié le numéro de téléphone qu'ils avaient pour me contacter, c'était un autre numéro...

\- Peter l'aurait changé, c'est ça ? Bordel... Il est fort...

\- Ce n'est pas le moment d'être impressionné.

\- Bas excuse-moi, mais je vois bien que ses plans réussissent beaucoup mieux que les nôtres ! Tu as prévenu... Scott ?

\- Ho, oui. J'ai même été le voir personnellement, j'avais quelque chose à lui dire. _»_

 _Derek avait un petit sourire en coin assez satisfait, qui me rappelait son oncle, je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait fais à Scott, mais j'avais presque peur pour lui. Enfin, il a la résistance d'un alpha, ça devrait aller. Et puis c'était bien fais pour lui, de toute façon. Je soupirais._

 _« -_ En tout cas, tu vas devoir te faire pardonner comme il le faut, parce que deux fois sur la même journée, j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais reparti...

\- Stiles, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de croire ça.

\- Et pourquoi, hein ? Vas-y, cite-moi une seule bonne raison ! Tu débarques, comme ça, d'un coup, après des mois de silences, tout ça pour me sauter dessus sans plus d'explications ! Tu peux très bien agir simplement sur une impulsion, ou c'est peut-être même un rêve ! _»_

 _Un silence se fit, où il me fixait et je n'avais aucune idée d'à quoi il pensait, finalement un petit sourire pointa sur son visage et il s'approcha venant grogner de façon plaisante à mon oreille, comme un ronronnement._

 _« -_ Parce que je ne peux plus vivre sans mon Stiles... _»_

 _Un long frison me parcourut, un peu comme un courant électrique et je soupirais doucement en le sentant mordiller mon oreille, puis embrasser ma nuque tout en commençant à me déshabiller, je pouvais sentir ses mains chaudes sur mon corps, tellement agréable... Je tournais mon visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser avec envie, lui enlevant son haut pour caresser doucement son torse et ses pectoraux... Qu'est-ce qu'il était musclé, celui-là... Je l'ai toujours su, mais je n'avais pas le droit de toucher jusqu'ici. Si je pouvais, là, tout de suite, je ronronnerais d'aise. Ouais, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche un point sensible et que je ne puisse retenir un petit cri. Derek, un peu surpris, me regarda._

 _« -_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _» lui demandais-je d'une petite moue boudeuse alors que je rougissais tout gêné en cachant mes tétons._

 _« -_ Je... Je ne pensais pas que tu étais sensible... à cet endroit... _»_

 _Il se remit à fixer avec d'autant plus d'envie la partie que je cachais, semblant désireux d'y accéder, il se lécha les lévres._

 _« -_ Allez laisse-moi faire...

\- Non ! Non et non ! En plus, je suis un mec, je te rappelle, c'est super gênant de se faire tripoter là !

\- Crois-moi qu'il y a des choses plus gênantes que nous allons faire ensemble... _» Je ne pus réprimer une rougeur de plus._

 _« -_ C'est toujours non !

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Ha si... Si, si, je te fais confiance pour me rendre dingue, oui ! _»_

 _Derek grogna doucement, plutôt satisfait de la réponse en fait, et vint caresser mes cuisses tout en passant sa langue le long de mon ventre, de façon tellement sensuelle que j'en avais des palpitations... Comment il fait pour être aussi sexy de toute façon...Il continue de descendre pour venir embrasser puis mordiller l'intérieur de ma cuisse, me faisait frémir et m'arrachant un petit gémissement. Ma main descendit alors caresser ses cheveux alors sue je soupirais faiblement son prénom, avec envie. Il remonta, m'embrassant à nouveau, passionnément, avant de profiter du fais que mes mains soient partis ailleurs pour suçoter mes tétons avec une gourmandise non contenue._

 _« -_ Ha ! Non ! Der..ek ! Je t'ai.. Han... Je t'ai dis.. Non ! _»_

 _J'essayais bien de résisté mais je devenais tout faible face à son traitement qui me donnait un tel plaisir... C'était un supplice... Je redressais un peu la tête, mon regard embrumé par le plaisir, se perdant dans celui remplit d'envie de Derek._

 _« -_ Derek.. J'ai envie de toi... _»_

 _Ces mots m'échappèrent et ravirent le plus grand qui délaissa enfin mes tétons, terminant de se dévêtir et prit la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il avait apparemment pris soin d'acheter. Donc, il avait bien prémédité d'aller plus loin avec moi._

 _« -_ Tu sais comment t'y prendre ?

\- Stiles ça fait longtemps que j'ai déjà-

\- Coucher avec un mec ? _» Gros silence. Apparemment, non._

 _« -_ Je sais à peu prés... _» Ronchonna-t-il d'une manière qui ne me rassurait pas du tout._

 _« -_ Moi j'ai déjà vu faire... _» Dis-je d'une façon qui se voulait nonchalante, mais je repris en voyant son air surpris. « -_ Sur internet, je veux dire. T'imagines pas les choses qu'on peut aller voir rien que par curiosité... _»_

 _Il leva finalement les yeux au ciel et esquissa un petit sourire qui voulait sûrement dire « Du Stiles tout craché. », j'approchais finalement la main du flacon en l'observant._

 _« -_ Je te montre ? _»_

 _Il hocha simplement la tête et je pris le produit pour en mettre sur mes doigts, m'asseyant les jambes écartés, ce qui était... Une position franchement obscène. Je pense. Mais sur le coup, je ne fis pas attention et doucement, je commençais à me préparer, avec un, puis deux doigts, gémissant faiblement, alors que j'observais en même temps le corps de Derek qui était... Hot. Tout chez lui était tout simplement... à tomber par terre. Je déglutis, avant de pousser un petit râle entre le plaisir et la frustration, mon regard continuant de remonter sur sa peau, jusqu'à tomber sur ses yeux. Il avait clairement du mal à se retenir de me sauter dessus, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder intensément mon corps, comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'il avait vu dans sa vie. Je sentais mon cœur s'affoler dans ma poitrine._

 _« -_ Derek... Viens... _»_

 _Grognant d'envie, Derek ne se fit pas prier et vint m'embrasser sauvagement, profitant du fait que j'ai laissé la voie libre pour me pénétrer d'un bon coup de rein, provoquant chez moi un intense gémissement à la fois de plaisir et de douleur. Il attendit un peu de voir si ça me faisait vraiment mal ou non avant de se mettre à bouger lentement, ne voulant pas me faire de mal, je passais mes jambes autour de lui, mes mains s'agrippant à son dos que je devais lacérer de mes ongles._

 _Je commençais à m'habituer, assez vite d'ailleurs, et je laissais sortir ma voix pour l'encourager à se laisser aller, ce qu'il fit, et c'était franchement plaisant... Non, mieux... Un plaisir insoutenable... Un grondement plus puissant que les autres franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il m'attrapait les fesses tout en dévorant complètement mes lèvres, donnant des coups plus brutaux et profonds, me faisant gémir contre sa bouche très douée. Ça dura encore quelques minutes avant qu'un orgasme assez intense nous frappe, me faisant pousser un petit cri._

 _Haletant tous les deux, Derek attendit un peu avant de se retirer doucement pour se laisser tomber à mes cotés alors que j'étais déjà en train de somnoler sur celui-ci. Par réflexe, je me pelotonnais tout contre lui, et il passa un bras autour de moi. Me laissant dormir, tout heureux._

 _Un bon moment qui ne dura cependant pas longtemps. À peine une heure et demi plus tard, alors qu'on dormait parfaitement bien, on fut réveillé par mon portable qui se mit à sonner, je fronçais les sourcils en geignant, me cachant contre le torse de mon loup._

 _« -_ Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu... _»_

 _Mais Derek, peut-être pas de meilleur humeur que moi, ne semblait pas de l'avis de me laisser me rendormir, me donnant un petit coup d'épaule, l'air de me dire de décrocher avant de grommeler._

 _« -_ C'est sûrement Scott... _»_

 _Là, j'ouvris les yeux. Scott ? Sérieusement ? Ça faisait des jours qu'il ne m'avait plus appeler, c'était impossible... Je soupirais, maintenant tirraillé par la curiosité, je roulais sur le coté pour essayer de tâter mes vêtements à la recherche de mon portable, me penchant tellement qu'au final j'ai finis par tomber par terre, râlant sous la douleur. Franchement, ce ne sont pas des manières de réveiller quelqu'un ! J'arrivais finalement à trouver mon téléphone, découvrant que c'était bien Scott qui m'appelait, le décrochais presque en catastrophe._

 _« -_ Scott ?

\- Salut Stiles heu... _» Suivis d'un silence gênant. Ça valait le coup de m'appeler pour ça !_

 _« -_ Allez, parle ou je raccroche !

\- Désolé d'accord ? Je sais que tu m'en veux beaucoup pour ce qui s'est passé mais je n'avais pas l'intention que ça se termine comme ça !

\- Je sais déjà tout ça, Scott ! Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu m'appelles réellement !

\- … Théo... Il vient de m'appeler parce qu'il est poursuivis par un alpha, selon sa description, ça serait bien Peter alors...

\- Pourquoi Peter s'en prendrait-il à Théo ? _» J'haussais un sourcil en jetant un coup d'œil à Derek déjà en train de se lever et s'habiller. Rapide à la détente, celui-là._

 _« -_ Je n'en ai aucune idée. Ça peut... Ne pas être vrai aussi. Je suis déjà en route.

\- Ha, donc si c'est un piège, tu y fonces tête baissé, c'est ça ? Et tu me préviens pourquoi, exactement ?

\- Reste bien avec Derek. _» Sa voix est inquiète. Bien trop pour que je sois rassuré._

 _« -_ Où est-il ? _» Coupa finalement Derek._

 _« -_ ça se passe prés de l'école abandonnée, apparemment. _»_

 _Et sans plus de détail, il raccrocha. Il était inquiet pour moi de toute évidence, et il savait que j'étais bien plus en sécurité avec Derek que n'importe où ailleurs, seul. Je me redressais pour m'habiller à mon tour et rejoindre Derek déjà dans la voiture pour y aller. Pas que j'ai envie de sauver Théo – au contraire -, pas non plus que j'ai envie de donner un coup de main à Scott – Bon okay, peut-être un peu -, mais il fallait récupérer l'oncle psychopathe de Derek avant qu'il ne fasse des victimes. Ou plutôt, plus de victimes._

 _Quand Derek et moi sommes enfin arrivé, le temps qu'on les trouve, Peter tenait fermement la gorge de Théo, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de se débattre de toute évidence, même si les mains de celui-ci étaient posés sur son bras. Scott essayait de lui parler – comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose – et au moins essayer de comprendre la situation. C'est d'abord la voix de Peter qui me parvint._

 _« -_ Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous dérange que je le tue, il voulait votre peau à tous !

\- Toi aussi, je te signale !

\- Ha non, je ne voulais que Scott pour son pouvoir d'Alpha. C'est tout. Lui, il voulait anéantir toute la meute. Même Stiles, et ça m'aurait beaucoup embêté. _»_

 _à ce moment-là, tout le monde devait se poser la même question, mais comme je réfléchis souvent à voix haute, ça sortit instinctivement._

 _« -_ Et on peut savoir en quoi ça t'embête que je meurs ? Pas que j'ai envie de mourir mais ça me paraît curieux ! _» Peter me regarda avec un sourire un peu étrange._

 _« -_ C'est évident, mon petit Stiles, j'ai bien l'intention de t'avoir dans ma meute une fois que je serais redevenus un alpha. _»_

 _Alors celle-là, je ne m'y attendais pas. Derek gronda comme protestation et mit un bras devant moi, l'air de dire « Bas les pattes ». Peter leva les yeux au ciel._

 _« -_ Ne te trompe pas d'ennemis, Derek. _»_

 _Si je suivais bien l'histoire, il était là... Pour nous aider ? Enfin, pour m'aider, tout comme Derek, puisque les autres ne m'ont pas crus._

 _« -_ ça suffit, relâche Théo ! Ce n'est certainement pas à toi de décider s'il doit vivre ou mourir ! _»_

 _Peter soupira, l'air dépité par les paroles de Scott. Il devait se dire qu'il n'avait vraiment pas changé pendant le temps où il n'avait pas été là et de toute évidence, ça l'agaçait. Il resserra même sa prise sur Théo pour bien montrer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'écouter._

 _« -_ Peter, ça suffit. _»_

 _Une autre voix fit son entrée. Tout le monde se retourna sur Chris, qu'on n'avait même pas entendu ou sentis arrivé, de toute évidence. On ne savait même pas qu'il était revenu en ville, même. Seul Peter ne s'était pas retourné, apparemment, au courant de beaucoup de choses. Plus de choses que nous. Il serrait la mâchoire, l'air de se retenir de faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter. Il relâcha finalement Théo, presque à contrecœur et regarda Chris. L'air encore plus menaçant. Un silence gênant s'en suivis où Chris et Peter avaient l'air de se faire comprendre rien que par leur regard._

 _« -_ C'est officiel alors, on ne peut même plus tuer quelqu'un tranquillement ! _»_

 _Finit-il par déclarer en haussant un peu les épaules, bien que l'échange qui avait eu lieu était... Troublant. Il se détourna complètement du jeune pour aller vers Chris qui adressa la parole à celui avait encore la vie sauve._

 _« -_ Un conseil, quitte la ville cette nuit. _»_

 _C'est moi ou Chris fait plus peur qu'avant ? Peter passe à coté et Chris part à sa suite, sans un mot de plus, comme s'il était simplement venu nous chercher. Nous laissant sans voix._

 _« -_ Alors ça, si c'était pas bizarre, je sais pas ce que c'est... Depuis quand Peter et Chris ont l'air de faire équipe ?

\- Au moins... Il y a quelqu'un pour le surveiller, apparemment... _»_

 _Derek avait l'air de se faire une raison à tout ça, n'ayant visiblement pas envie d'en savoir plus pour le moment. C'est vrai que rien qu'à avoir vu la scène, on sentait le mal de tête approcher. Théo s'était déjà fais la belle en attendant... Je le comprends. Il ne devait pas avoir peur de Scott mais maintenant que Derek, Peter et Chris sont arrivé... C'est pas la même chanson !_


	3. Un Derek ne peut vivre sans un Stiles-3

Un Derek ne peut vivre sans un Stiles – 3

 _« -_ J'ai attrapé un coup de soleil, un coup d'amour, un coup d'je t'aime, j'sais pas comment... _»_

 _ça, c'est moi. Bon évidemment que vous savez que ça, c'est moi. Ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que je suis en train de chanter à tue-tête en étoile sur mon lit, avec Derek qui me fixe d'un air exaspéré. Mais je fais comme si je n'avais rien vu._

 _« -_ Stiles...

\- J'dors plus la nuit ! J'fais des voyages, sur des bateaux qui font naufrages !

\- Stiles !

\- Oui, bon, je t'ai entendu, quoi ?

\- Tu peux arrêter ça ?

\- On peut même plus chanter tranquillement dans sa propre chambre alors ?

\- C'est ça que tu appelles tranquillement ? T'étais limite en train de gueuler !

\- Mais n'importe quoi... C'est toi qui a cette impression avec ton ouïe de super loup-garou, c'est tout! _»_

 _Il tourna les yeux au ciel, je savais qu'il avait raison mais je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser avoir raison. C'est moi qui ait le dernier mot et puis c'est tout. En plus, c'est toujours un plaisir de le voir faire sa tête de grincheux du dimanche... Enfin, du samedi. Puisqu'on est samedi._

 _« -_ Bref, je vais aller voir Chris.

\- Ho, je viens !

\- Il n'en est pas question ! _»_

 _Pas question, pas question, et mon cul c'est du poulet ! À peine a-t-il prononcé ces mots que je me lève d'un bond pour attraper ma veste et je le regarde avec un énorme sourire, qui laisse sûrement entendre qu'il pourra toujours ronchonner mais je ne compte pas rester là à rien faire._

 _« -_ On y va ? _»_

 _Il soupira et laissa tomber plutôt que commencer une nouvelle dispute. Heureusement qu'il me laisse avoir le dernier mot de temps en temps, sinon on passerait vraiment notre temps à nous disputer. Et à nous réconcilier au lit, aussi, du coup, je crois que mon père ne tarderait pas à comprendre notre relation et... Oui, il faut définitivement que je lui parle. Genre. Je sais pas. Lui apprendre déjà que je suis gay, même si je l'ai déjà fais et qu'il ne m'a pas cru. Bon, je ne le pensais pas vraiment non plus à ce moment-là, donc c'est un peu normal. Uns fois tous les deux grimpé dans la voiture et filant dans la direction de la maison du chasseur, le silence se fait un moment. Parce que je réfléchis à comment je vais apprendre la nouvelle à mon père._

 _« -_ C'est du Richard Cocciante que tu chantais, non ? _»_

 _Je regarde Derek avec des grands yeux alors qu'il a balancé ça comme s'il parlait de la pluie ou du beau temps. Alors que dans ma tête, j'avais plutôt l'impression d'être arrivé dans la 4éme dimension. Ou une réalité virtuelle. Une réalité alternative. Peut-être que Derek n'était tout simplement pas Derek. Peut-être qu'un cornichon avait pris sa place. Pourquoi un cornichon ? Je suppose que je vois bien un cornichon écouter du Richard Cocciante. Enfin, non, parce qu'un cornichon n'est pas doué d'intelligence, pas assez pour écouter de lui-même une certaine musique. Mais s'il le pouvait, peut-être que... Bref._

 _« -_ Tu connais ça, toi ?

\- J'aurais préféré éviter, crois-moi... Mais je ne t'imaginais pas écoutant ce genre de musique.

\- Je l'écoutais pas, je l'avais juste dans la tête !

\- Je sais ce que c'est... _» Grommela-t-il, ses sourcils se fronçant. Je le fixais quelques secondes avant de comprendre._

 _« -_ Ne me dis pas que je te l'ai mis aussi dans la tête ?

\- Je te jure que tu me le paieras... _»_

 _Il essayait sans aucun doute de paraître menaçant mais j'étais déjà en train de mourir de rire sur mon siège, imaginant, non pas seulement Derek avec « le coup de soleil » dans la tête, mais le chanter comme je l'avais fais. Non. Ce n'était même pas envisageable. Mais drôle, ça, ça l'était, je peux vous l'assurer ! Une fois arrivé, et mon rire se calmant, parce que sinon grincheux allait finir par taper sur quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – pour se passer les nerfs, nous sonnions chez Chris. Pas de Scott en vue. En même temps, on ne l'a pas prévenu et je ne serais pas surpris qu'il se fasse sauter dessus en ce moment même par son cher bêta. Ou l'inverse. Même si je ne vois pas Scott comme un attaquant, mais sait-on jamais. L'espoir fait vivre ! Ouais. Et si le désespoir tue, je crois que Derek ne va définitivement pas faire de vieux os. Chris nous ouvrit, presque soulagé de nous voir._

 _« -_ Derek, pour une fois, tu es mon sauveur. _»_

 _Derek le fixa perplexe, ne comprenant pas à quoi il faisait référence, alors que Christopher nous laissait entrer chez lui._

 _« -_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il se passe qu'un adolescent, je peux gérer, mais deux, apparemment c'est trop.

\- Deux adolescents ?

\- Oui. Autant avec Isaac c'était tranquille, il est plutôt sage... mais ton oncle est infernal ! Alors si tu peux le reprendre avec toi, ça m'arrangerait.

\- Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il est avec toi...

\- Quand Isaac a appris que Peter était enfermé, il a voulu absolument rentrer pour le faire sortir de là, avec ou sans moi. C'est là qu'il m'a parlé de leur relation...

\- Leur relation ?

\- Ha... Tu n'étais donc pas au courant...

\- Au courant de quoi ?! _»_

 _Derek commençait vraiment à s'énerver, et je comprenais pourquoi, si dans son esprit ça commençait à faire tilt comme dans la mienne et qu'il comprenait la même chose que moi... Mais il devait se dire, tout comme moi, que ce n'était pas possible. Mais pourquoi Isaac voulait faire sortir Peter, sinon ? Le chasseur nous fit signe de le suivre à travers le couloir, il ouvrit doucement la porte d'une chambre, on pouvait alors voir Isaac dormant torse nu, et Peter, la main sur le torse en question, la tête dans l'oreiller._

 _« -_ Je crois que c'est assez clair...

\- Ho putain... _»_

 _Silence du coté de Derek, qui avait l'air de ne pas y croire tout en devenant dangereusement en colère. Moi-même, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, je me demandais même quand est-ce que ça avait commencé, forcément après le décès d'Allison... mais avant le départ d'Isaac et Chris pour la France. Mon petit-ami, qui n'avait rien de petit soit dit en passant, s'avança d'un pas brute dans la chambre et retourna d'un coup Peter sur le dos, réveillant celui-ci par la même occasion. Pourtant, il ne sembla ni surpris ni effrayé._

 _« -_ Ho. Tu vas m'égorger avec les dents, c'est ça ? _»_

 _Derek gronda pour toute réponse. Isaac, pour sa part, était tombé du lit sur le coup et on pouvait constater que non, il n'était pas complètement nu puisqu'il avait son jean. Sauf que je me posais cette question : qui dort avec un jean ? Quelqu'un qui dort aussi avec Peter Hale apparemment. Oui, c'est peut-être plus prudent en fait. Réalisant que ça ne servirait à rien de rouer son oncle de coup, enfin je suppose, Derek relâcha finalement le plus vieux._

 _« -_ Au salon, tout de suite. _» Gronda-t-il avant de se diriger vers la dite pièce. « -_ Et du café, si possible, je sens qu'on va en avoir besoin... _»_

 _Chris acquiesça et nous rejoignit peu après au salon, le café devant être déjà près avant qu'on arrive, je pense._

 _« -_ Alors ? Les explications, ça vient ?

\- Par où commencer... _» Fit Peter d'un petit sourire amusé, comme pour faire durer le suspense._

 _« -_ Par le début, généralement, c'est par ça qu'on commence. Et puis, on connait déjà la fin. _»_

 _L'oncle leva les yeux au ciel comme si je venais de lui retirer son petit plaisir. Finalement, et pour la première fois, Isaac prit la parole._

 _« -_ Ne t'énerves pas, Derek. Tout est de ma faute, okay ? C'est... C'est moi, j'ai... Enfin. Après la mort d'Alison, j'étais inconsolable et je suis devenu plus renfermé. Bien sûr, Chris veillait sur moi. Comme un père. Mais Peter a commencé à me rendre visite de temps en temps, l'air de rien, et on passait de bon moment. Et, je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer, mais j'ai commencé à l'aimer... En m'en rendant compte, j'ai pris peur, et j'ai profité du fait que Christopher parte en France pour fuir. Seulement... Quand j'ai appris que Peter était enfermé, je ne pouvais pas le laisser là-bas. Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part, je sais aussi le mal qu'il a fais mais... Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. _»_

 _Le silence se fit. Blondinet attendant la réaction de grincheux qui s'était contenté de rester silencieux et écouter jusque là. Même pour moi, c'était impossible de savoir à quoi il pensait à cet instant. Puis, au bout d'un moment qui semblait être infiniment long pour tout le monde, il se leva et partit simplement._

 _« -_ Bon bas... Les gars, ça aurait pu se passer plus mal. En tout cas, merci pour le coup de main avec Théo, on se voit bientôt ! _»_

 _Sur ces mots, je partais aussi, rejoindre mon cher et tendre Derek, qui étonnement ne s'était pas mis à hurler sur tout le monde, qui n'avait même pas bu son café alors que c'est lui qui en avait demandé, et qui avait laissé un froid considérable derrière lui. Rien que ça. Je pris place à ses cotés dans la jeep et l'observais, il était là, le regard perdu dans le vague comme s'il réfléchissait. Après hésitation, je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps._

 _« -_ ça va ?

\- Je sais pas... Je suis partis parce que j'hésitais entre tout casser et tuer Peter tout de suite.

\- Ho... La première aurait exaspéré Chris et l'autre aurait certainement fais pleuré Isaac.

\- Je... Comprends pas. Je ne comprends absolument pas. Je ne comprends déjà pas qu'on puisse apprécier Peter, mais alors qu'on l'aime... à ce point ?

\- Au point de mettre tout le monde en danger, tu veux dire ? Derek... Il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas, il va bien falloir que tu t'y fasses.

\- D'après toi je dois laisser ce psychopathe en liberté, alors ?

\- Il est bien mieux surveiller que quand il était enfermé, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir... Ils sont entre de bonne main.

\- Chris n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec toi.

\- Ton oncle doit l'excéder, comme il excède presque tout le monde. Mais tu as bien vu son autorité hier soir, non ?

\- Je ne dois rien faire ?

\- Hmm... Si, tu pourrais faire quelque chose...

\- Quoi ?

\- M'embrasser. _»_

 _Il me regarda et son expression se détendit alors qu'un sourire mutin était apparus sur mon visage. Il ne se fit pas prier et m'embrassa du bout des lévres, avant que j'approfondisse le baiser, tout en glissant doucement ma main sur sa cuisse, jusqu'à remonter son entrejambe, rendant le baiser plus intense alors que Derek grognait doucement contre mes lèvres._

 _« -_ Stiles... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- à ton avis, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?

\- On est.. Dans une voiture...

\- Merci, je suis au courant. _»_

 _Ce qui ne m'arrêta décidément pas puisque j'ouvrais son pantalon pour sortir son membre qui commençaient déjà à devenir dur. Au moins, qu'on soit dans une voiture n'avait pas l'air de le bloquer. Je me mordillais un peu la lèvre en me demandant si j'allais bien m'y prendre. Mais je ne pourrais pas le savoir avant de me lancer de toute façon. Un peu timidement, ma langue vint lécher le bout, avant de descendre lentement. J'entendis Derek soupirer de plaisir._

 _« -_ Hé merde... _»_

 _Il glissa ses doigts entre mes cheveux, m'incitant visiblement à continuer, ce que je fis donc avec un peu moins d'hésitation, le léchant encore un peu avant de le prendre doucement en bouche pour le sucer comme il se doit. Mes dents rippants un peu sur la peau sans pour autant le mordre._

 _« -_ Pas.. Les dents... _»_

 _Okay, donc pas les dents. Je commençais un long va et viens alors qu'une main caressait la base, accélérant au fur et à mesure, en même temps que les râles du loup-garou que je trouvais délicieux._

 _« -_ Stiles... Arrête, je vais... _»_

 _Mais il ne put se retenir plus longtemps en sentant mes lèvres devenir plus étroite. Jouissant dans un râle de plaisir. Je n'hésitais même pas à avaler, curieux du goût que ça pouvait avoir. Et c'était... Bas... Curieux. Pas dégueulasse mais pas super bon non plus. Je relevais mon regard vers celui de Derek, pétillant encore sous le plaisir, et l'embrassait à nouveau alors qu'il rangeait son matos._

 _« -_ Faire ça en pleine journée... Alors qu'on pourrait être surpris par n'importe qui... Tu es bien plus pervers que je l'imaginais.

\- C'est de ta faute, tu te rends pas compte à quel point t'es sexy... _»_

 _Je souris doucement, l'embrassant à nouveau. Il fallait profiter de ces moments-là, avant qu'on se mette encore à se disputer pour rien. Ha bas tiens, en parlant de ça..._

 _« -_ Il va falloir que j'annonce notre relation à mon père.

\- On est vraiment obligé ? _»_

 _Derek soupira, s'imaginant déjà le pire des scénarios ayant perdu son sourire d'amoureux transis. Bon, peut-être pas d'amoureux transis. Son petit sourire qui le changeait de son éternel air grincheux. Il ne tarda pas à démarrer et partir de là pour regagner ma demeure. Et coup de bol, mon père était là, une tasse de café en main, en train d'éplucher des dossiers ! Ha, comme le hasard est bien fait, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _« -_ Salut P'pa !

\- Salut fils. Et Derek.

\- Ça se passe bien ton enquête ?

\- On va dire ça comme ça... Et toi, tu es parti tôt ce matin ?

\- Ha ouais, des trucs à voir avec la meute... _» Voyant que j'hésitais à continuer, il reprit._

 _« -_ Si tu as quelque chose à dire, alors dis-le.

\- Heu, voilà, en fait je voulais t'avouer que j'étais réellement plus attirer par les hommes que les femmes, et...

\- Si la suite de ta phrase c'est que tu es en couple avec Derek, je suis déjà au courant.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça se fait ?

\- Déjà parce que je suis ton père, c'est normal que je sache ce genre de choses... Et puis, tu m'en as fais tellement d'éloge. Tu étais particulièrement affecté par son départ. Et pour finir, vous dormez dans le même lit... _»_

 _Restant sans voix, pour une fois, je me mis à rougir en entendant les propos de mon père. Je ne pouvais pas croire que ça se voyait à ce point-là._

 _« -_ Et t'as rien dis ?

\- Que voulais-tu que je te dise ? Fais attention ? Franchement. Je sais que Derek est un bon gars et du moment que t'es heureux, tout me va. _»_

 _Il haussa finalement les épaules pour ponctuer sa phrase. Non seulement il était au courant pour nous, mais en plus il nous donnait sa bénédiction, si je comprenais bien. Il se mit ensuite à fixer Derek avec le plus grand des sérieux._

 _« -_ Par contre, Derek Hale, si vous faites du mal à mon fils, c'est moi qui vous égorge avec mes dents. _» Derek eut alors ce qu'il ressemblait à un petit rire. Mon père. Mon héros. Venait de faire rire Derek. Cette journée était incroyable._

 _« -_ ça me paraît être un bon compromis. _» Admit-il avant de me jeter un regard, l'air de se demander ce qu'était ce visage héberlué que j'affichais._

 _Ça fait beaucoup d'émotions pour une matinée, je trouve. Derek qui connait une musique romantique. Derek qui ne détruit pas tout sur son passage en apprenant pour Isaac et Peter. Derek qui rit. Où était le Derek que je connaissais ? En même temps, il fallait avouer que ça ne me déplaisait pas, vu que le sourire du loup-garou était tout simplement à tomber par terre... Et tomber par terre, c'était un très bon moyen de se faire sauter dessus, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire._


	4. Un Derek ne peut vivre sans un Stiles-4

Un Derek ne peut vivre sans un Stiles – 4

 _« -_ Encore ?

\- Comment ça, encore ? À croire que ça te déplaît...

\- Bien sûr que non, mais tu es sûr que ton petit corps va pouvoir tenir le coup ?

\- Ça j'en sais rien, mais il en a drôlement envie... _»_

 _Je continuais de l'embrassais tout en me frottant à lui, c'est quand même pas ma faute si j'ai un homme trop tentateur dans mon lit... Je comptais bien encore approfondir notre relation – à croire que je ne pense qu'à ça, je sais – mais c'était sans compter sur Scott qui fit, une fois de plus, sonner mon téléphone. Je soupirais mais je n'avais pas trop le choix, enfin si, j'avais le choix... Mais je n'allais pas laisser tomber mon meilleur pote comme lui l'avait fais avec moi. Hors de question. Je me détachais finalement de Derek pour rouler sur le lit et attraper mon téléphone._

 _« -_ J'espère que c'est important parce que c'est pas vraiment le bon moment...

\- Je... Heu... Je sais pas trop si c'est important. Mais Théo est toujours en ville...

\- Ouais, t'as raison, c'est pas tellement important, j'espère que t'as mieux pour la suite.

\- Je sais pas trop, franchement, il m'a appelé, il avait l'air en panique, je n'ai pas trop compris, mais je crois qu'il m'a donné l'adresse où trouver les médecins de l'horreur...

\- Ou tendus simplement un piège dans lequel tu vas foncer tête baissé ?

\- Je sais pas. C'est pour ça que je t'appelle. _»_

 _Un silence s'en suivit, parce que Stiles réfléchissait, pesait le pour et le contre, ça fusait tellement vite qu'il n'aurait même pas eu le temps de parler de toute façon._

 _« -_ Faut appeler Peter.

\- Je te laisse faire alors, parce que si c'est moi, il répondra pas...

\- Tu n'as pas son numéro, de toute façon ?

\- Non. Mais j'ai celui d'Isaac. _» Petit silence._

 _« -_ Tu étais au courant ?

\- évidemment ! Quand il a commencé à se rendre compte de ses sentiments, c'est à moi qu'il est venu en parler.

\- Et tu n'as rien fais pour empêcher la suite ?

\- Il avait besoin d'un ami. D'un soutien. Pas de quelqu'un qui lui rappelle ce qu'il savait déjà...

\- Ha ouais ? Donc pendant que mon meilleur ami me tourne le dos à cause d'un mec qu'on a pas vu depuis 10 ans, il devient en plus le confident d'un autre ?

\- Stiles...

\- Non mais franchement, tu le prendrais comment à ma place ?

\- Tu m'avais pas dis pour toi et Derek non plus, je te signale !

\- J'étais partis pour le faire mais il y avait ce mec qui te collait encore !

\- Ha ouais ? Et c'est aussi parce qu'il était là que tu m'as rien dis pour Donovan ? _»_

 _Un long silence pesant s'en suivis, à part que j'entendais Liam de l'autre coté en train de râler parce qu'il n'aimait ni Peter ni Théo, et que ce serait bien qu'ils s'entre-tuent..._

 _« -_ Je suis désolé, je... Je sais que c'est de ma faute, je n'avais pas à douter de toi alors que t'es mon meilleur ami depuis toujours, mais je comprenais pas pourquoi tu m'avais rien dis... On s'était toujours tout dis jusque là, et d'un coup, silence radio. Je savais pas quoi penser.

\- J'avais peur de ta réaction, tu tenais tellement à sauver tout le monde...

\- Mais on sait malgré tout que c'est pas possible.

\- C'est vrai... Bon, tu me donnes l'adresse et on se retrouve là-bas ? _»_

 _Scott ne me donna donc l'adresse avant que je parte avec Derek tout en téléphonant à Peter, même si on y réfléchit, au final, Scott aurait pu directement appeler Isaac... Je soupçonnais le fait qu'il avait besoin de parler avec moi. De recréer ce lien qui s'était désagrégé. J'en avais besoin aussi. Scott était une partie importante de ma vie et je regretterais vraiment de le perdre, surtout de cette façon._

 _C'est ainsi qu'on se retrouva, Scott, Liam, Peter, Isaac, Chris, Derek et moi à l'endroit prévu. Une sorte d'usine abandonnée en plein milieu de nulle part. On s'est même engueulé parce qu'on ne trouvait pas la route, c'est dire ! On se regardait tous, tour à tour, l'air de se demander si c'était bien là, parce que franchement, on avait bien l'impression qu'il n'y avait personne ici... Et que ça devenait encore plus probablement un piège. Du moins, avant qu'on entende un cri déchirant venant de là. On se regarda tous à nouveau avant d'aller dans le bâtiment, en silence, pour chercher d'où venait le cri. D'autres se succédèrent, de toute évidence, quelqu'un se faisait torturer ici._

 _« -_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? _» Fit une voix._

 _« -_ Il ne nous est plus d'aucune utilité, supprimons-le. _» Lui répondit une autre._

 _« -_ Notre seule réussite. Quel gâchis. _» Maugréa le troisième. Les médecins de l'horreur._

 _De là où on était, on pouvait facilement comprendre qu'ils étaient en train de décider du sort de ce cher Théo qui était solidement attaché et en train de se faire électrocuter. Je proposerais bien de le laisser se faire tuer, et seulement après, on s'occupe des médecins... On ne bougea pas pour le moment, on ne parla pas non plus. On se contentait de regarder, l'un des médecin prit un instrument que je pouvais facilement identifier, c'est la même chose qu'ils ont pris pour tuer les autres chimères. Scott n'attendit pas plus pour intervenir._

 _« -_ Lâchez-le ! _» Suivis rapidement de Liam et des autres, évidemment..._

 _La bataille s'en suivis, si bien que je n'arrivais pas à suivre, je me concentrais pour le moment sur celui qui n'avait pas arrêté son mouvement et qui était très décidé à tuer Théo, il avait commencé à lui injecté le produit avant que Scott ne lui saute dessus. Liam en renfort. D'un autre coté, Peter faisait la fête à l'un d'entre eux, un peu aidé par Derek, et le dernier c'était Isaac et Chris qui s'en occupait. Il n'y a pas à dire, avec eux, ça change carrément la donne ! Une fois les docteurs hors d'état de nuire. Scott détacha Théo qui tomba lourdement sur le sol._

 _« -_ Tu ne comptes pas le sauver après tout ce qu'il nous a fais, quand même !? _» M'écriais-je._

 _« -_ Je...

\- C'est déjà trop tard, de toute façon... _» Coupa Théo qui se redressa un peu, avec du mal, et se reposa contre le grillage. Il fixa Scott, une étrange expression de tristesse sur le visage._

 _« -_ Tu es venu... Tu es vraiment un imbécile. _» Mon meilleur ami vint à ses cotés sans répondre. «_ J'ai voulu fuir comme un lâche, mais on ne m'a pas laissé faire, tu vois... C'est mieux ainsi, je n'aurais jamais pu devenir gentil, de toute façon. Je... Suis presque désolé pour ce que je t'ai fais endurer. _»_

 _Il fit approcher Scott un peu plus prés pour lui parler à l'oreille et que personne ne puisse entendre. Même si les loup-garous présents entendaient sûrement. Scott nous jeta un regard et l'instant d'après, la chimère cracha ce fameux truc gris, puis demeura inerte. Le regard vide. Théo était mort. J'avais presque envie de dire bon débarras, mais je savais que malgré tout, ça demeurait une triste perte pour mon ami. Je pense qu'il avait remarqué que Théo n'était plus vraiment le même, mais qu'il préférait être dans le dénie. Il ne voulait pas voir ni croire qu'un de ses ami était devenu ainsi. Et son ami était mort. Comme Allison. Comme Aiden. Comme les gens que nous n'arrivons pas à protéger... Mais Theo était un méchant. On se console avec ce qu'on a. Tout comme Donovan était loin d'être gentil. Je ne dis pas que je regrette vraiment ce qui s'est passé, disons que si j'avais pu éviter de le tuer moi-même, hein... Fichu tuyau. Liam s'approcha de Scott et posa sa main sur son épaule, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était là pour le soutenir. Tout comme je l'avais déjà fais avec Derek. Il finit par se relever et partir avec Liam, tout le monde fit de même sans rien dire, c'était même le silence pesant. Je n'arrivais pas trop à comprendre pourquoi, les ennemis battus... C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? Et moi, j'allais devoir mettre au courant mon père de cette hécatombe..._

 _Peu de temps après que tout le monde ait quitté l'endroit, je reçus un SMS de Scott, que je pus lire vu que Derek conduisait. Je fronçais les sourcils._

 _« -_ On va chez Scott.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il nous dit de venir, il a à nous parler, apparemment. _»_

 _On se regarda un peu perplexe puis Derek reporta son attention sur la route. Je me posais des questions, on venait à peine de se quitter, s'il avait quelque chose à me dire, il avait largement eut l'occasion d'en parler alors... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ? Était-ce en rapport avec l'ambiance lourde qu'il y avait eu juste après la mort de Théo ? Nous nous rendions donc chez Scott, j'entrais comme si j'étais chez moi, puisque de toute façon j'en avais l'habitude. Je montais directement à l'étage, Scott nous y attendait, assis sur le lit, Liam était là aussi, dans le grand fauteuil en face._

 _« -_ Scott ? Il se passe quelque chose... ? _» Il soupira alors que Derek nous rejoignait._

 _« -_ Théo m'a dit quelque chose, je préfère en discuter avec vous... Même si Derek a dû entendre... Il m'a dis que c'était Peter qui était derrière tout ça.

\- Quoi ? Tu déconnes, j'espère ? Tu ne vas quand même pas croire ce type ?

\- Honnêtement, ce serait bien le genre de Peter, mais je ne vais pas me baser sur la parole de ce Theo... _» Répondit Derek, déjà plus réceptif à croire cette histoire que moi._

 _« -_ Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois croire ou non... Sur le coup, j'ai regardé Peter, qui avait sans doute tout entendu, il avait ce sourire... Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense, je n'ai aucune idée de si c'est vrai ou pas...

\- En attendant tu lui laisses le bénéfice de doute, à lui, alors que moi, même pas un peu ! _»_

 _Je regrettais déjà mes paroles en voyant l'air de chiot abandonné qu'affichait mon meilleur ami. On avait déjà réglé la question pourtant, mais non, je gardais rancune... Mais ça m'avait fais tellement mal. Qu'il me rejette comme ça après tant d'années, qu'il préfère croire quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que moi..._

 _« -_ Isaac a dû entendre aussi, vous ne pensez pas ? _» Intervint Derek en voyant que l'ambiance devenait lourde à nouveau._

 _« -_ Même si c'est le cas, il ne voudra jamais croire qu'il irait jusque là...

\- A-t-on seulement un moyen de prouver qu'il est derrière tout ça ? _» Long silence._

 _« -_ Tout ceux qui auraient pu cracher le morceaux sont morts donc...

\- Donc, même si c'est lui, on en sera jamais sûr. _» Je soupirais lourdement. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen ou un autre de démontrer que Peter était innocent ou coupable, non ?_

 _« -_ Dans tous les cas, Chris est là pour le surveiller maintenant... _»_

 _Ouais. Chris et Isaac. Connaissant son passé, il n'allait quand même pas laisser son amant faire n'importe quoi, n'est-ce pas ?_


	5. Un Derek ne peut vivre sans un Stiles-5

Un Derek ne peut vivre sans un Stiles – Fin

POV Derek.

 _Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il y a derrière toute cette histoire, aucune idée si on en a terminé ou si ça va revenir au triple galop, aucune idée de si Peter à un quelconque rapport avec tout ça... Et à vrai dire, je m'en tape. Du moins, là tout de suite, je m'en tape complètement. Parce que le plus adorable des amants hyperactif se trouvait dans mes bras et dormait, pour une fois, paisiblement. Il ne gesticulait pas dans tous les sens, il ne parlait pas à toute vitesse, il était juste là, calé contre moi, sa main sur mon torse, je pouvais respirer son odeur autant que je le voulais... Et je ne m'en lassais pas._

 _Il ne le savais pas mais j'avais été voir Scott, le lendemain mon arrivé, pour lui parler personnellement, autant dire qu'il s'est retrouvé la tête contre un mur. Alpha ou pas, il fallait lui remettre les idées en place de toute évidence. On n'a pas idée d'être aussi naïf, un peu de conscience était trop demandé ? Mais bon, c'est un adolescent, il a besoin qu'on lui secoue les puces de temps en temps comme tous les ados. Et ce qui est bien c'est que Scott a toujours plus eu peur de moi que Stiles._

 _Non mais regardez-moi ce mignon petit minois... On en mangerait. Ouais, je le mangerais bien, tout cru et entièrement. Je me demande si je vais devoir le transformer en loup-garou un jour. Je n'en ai pas envie mais je lui laisserais la liberté de choisir. En croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne meurt pas. Sinon je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. S'il ne veut pas... Un jour je le verrais mourir de toute façon. Nous, les loup-garous, avons une vie beaucoup plus longue que les humains... Mais je ne suis pas sûr que d'ici là, je sois à nouveau capable de pouvoir vivre sans lui. Ces dernières semaines ont été horrible sans lui. Je ne veux jamais revivre ça._

POV Isaac.

 _Ça fait quelques jours déjà que cette histoire est derrière nous et que je réfléchis un peu dans mon coin, essayant de me montrer un peu distant avec Peter... Mais n'y arrivant pas. Cet homme est tout simplement irrésistible, je me sens attiré vers lui comme un aimant, c'est horrible... Comment lutter ? Quelqu'un le sait ? Parce que je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée. Je le fixe du regard et soupire, avant de lui poser une question que j'aurais peut-être dû lui poser plus tôt au lieu d'attendre comme si la réponse allait m'apparaître comme par magie._

 _« -_ Peter... Est-ce que c'est vraiment toi qui est derrière tout ça ? _»_

 _Un petit silence s'en suivit. Il avait l'air de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait me répondre avant d'afficher un petit sourire, je dirais... Confus ?_

 _« -_ Un peu, disons que c'est moi qui les ai poussé vers Beacon Hills. Je pensais qu'il te faudrait une bonne excuse pour revenir mais je ne savais pas que ça irait aussi loin.

\- Tu pensais vraiment que je te laisserais dans un hôpital psychiatrique ?

\- Je ne savais même pas que tu étais au courant...

\- Peter... Est-ce que tu veux bien me promettre d'arrêter les bêtises ?

\- Hm... Je veux bien essayer... _»_

 _Il esquisse un petit sourire tout en m'embrassant, enlaçant ma taille et m'amenant doucement contre lui. C'est intéressant de voir comment il peut être aussi doux que brutal, tout dépend du contexte et de son humeur. Mais il n'a jamais essayé de me faire du mal. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est que nous soyons réunis. Bon, il n'a peut-être pas employé la meilleure méthode, mais y en avait-il une ? Je suis déjà surpris que Derek ne lui ait pas mis son poing dans la figure. Même si ça avait été inutile,il aurait exprimé sa colère._

POV Scott.

 _Ho mon dieu. Ho mon dieu, ho mon dieu, ho mon dieu... Ho mon dieu ! Liam sait vraiment comment me faire oublier une journée pourrie, c'est le cas de le dire. Et même le reste qui va avec. Theo, les docteurs, Peter, Derek, Stiles... Tout ça, pouf, aux oubliettes. On était en train de s'embrasser depuis cinq bonnes minutes et c'était vraiment trop agréable, surtout qu'il frottait sensuellement son bassin contre le mien, au point que mon esprit était tout simplement en train de se vider pour ne laisser place qu'à lui. Mes pensées se concentraient sur lui et rien de que lui dont j'avais de plus en plus envie... Il me rend dingue. Complètement dingue. Ses lèvres... Et ses yeux... Ses cheveux... Et sa peau douce... ça y est, je crois que je suis accro. Je lui enlève son haut avant de venir caresser ses fesses, le collant un peu plus contre moi, mordillant ses lèvres, venant embrasser sa nuque, lécher sa peau..._

 _Il me plaque soudainement contre le lit, déchirant mon haut en grondant d'excitation. Ho bon sang. Il va me manger tout cru ? Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est super sexy... Et trop mignon... Il revient m'embrasser, plus sauvagement, alors que je dégrafe son pantalon pour le faire glisser sur ses fesses que je caresse à nouveau. Il m'excite, j'ai trop envie de lui maintenant... Il semble lire dans mes pensées puisqu'il me met le flacon de lubrifiant dans la main. D'où il sort ça, d'abord ? Bah, peu importe. J'en mets sur mes doigts avant de venir caresser son intimité avec, le faisant frisonner, puis je le prépare doucement, réussissant à le faire agréablement gémir._

 _Je le retourne finalement contre le lit, faisant disparaître les derniers vêtements, recommençant à l'embrasser alors que nos corps s'enlacent pour ne faire qu'un, caressant et embrassant sa peau avec délectation, et sa façon de gémir, de s'accrocher à moi... C'est tellement érotique. C'est mon bêta. Un bêta très séduisant._

 _« -_ Scott... Scott... Plus fort...

\- Ho Liam... _» Je venais à nouveau cueillir ses lévres, approfondissant le baiser pour mordiller sa langue alors que j'accélérais les coups de bassin, le faisant d'autant plus râler contre ma bouche._

POV Malia.

 _Ne me demandez pas comment je me suis retrouvé là, à manger de la glace dans le canapé avec Kira, devant la télé, comprenant à moitié ce qu'il se passait, il fallait dire que c'était pas passionnant. Mais paraît que ça se fait, entre copine, quand on se fait larguer. Mouais. Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt mais admettons. Ces humains ont vraiment des... « conventions sociales » étranges. Les conventions sociales sont étranges. Kira pleure devant le film, mais je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre que ce soit à cause du film ou de Scott. Parce que Scott est maintenant avec Liam. Que Stiles est avec Derek. Que celui qui est apparemment mon père biologique se tape un mec de mon âge... Mais bon, on s'en fiche, ils font ce qu'ils veulent de leur cul._

 _« -_ Kira ? Tu veux que je te console ?

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- Bas, comme ça. _»_

 _Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse. Elle paraît totalement choquée. Intéressant. J'en profite alors pour l'embrasser à nouveau, plus intensément, goûtant à ses lèvres goût noix de coco. Sérieusement, pourquoi les filles mettent quelque chose au goût de noix de coco sur leur lèvres ? À part pour donner envie de les manger..._

POV Jackson – Angleterre.

 _« -_ Hé bien, si c'est comme ça que je ne suis pas ton genre, je n'imagine même pas si je l'étais...

\- Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis ?

\- Ho que si, éternellement.

\- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi. _»_

 _J'esquissais un petit sourire, assez fier de moi, et l'embrassais. Celui qui était jusque là simplement mon meilleur ami, Danny. Hé oui, que voulez-vous, les choses changent... Même s'il m'a avoué qu'il avait toujours eu de l'attirance pour moi. Il n'avait pas pu rester plus longtemps avec un loup-garou du nom de Ethan, tout simplement parce qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre, qui n'était autre que moi. C'est ainsi qu'il m'a rejoint ici pour tout m'avouer. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'attendait à ce que j'accepte aussi facilement de sortir avec lui. Mais j'ai changé... Et même si je ne suis pas le plus parfait des hommes, je n'ai aucune envie de faire du mal à Danny. Ou le rejeter. Stiles n'avait pas tors en disant que tout le monde aime Danny, puisque c'était même le cas pour moi._

 _« -_ Qu'est-ce que dirait Lydia en apprenant que son ex est à présent avec un mec ?

\- Hm... Bonne question, attends, on va bientôt le savoir. _» J'attrapais déjà mon téléphone sous le regard de mon petit ami qui se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée._

POV Lydia – Retour à Beacon Hills.

 _Je fronçais un peu les sourcils en voyant le prénom de Jackson s'afficher sur mon téléphone, sérieusement ? Il ne m'avait pas appelé depuis... Des lustres. Je décrochais quand même._

 _« -_ Allô ?

\- Bonjour Lydia. C'est pour te prévenir que je sors avec Danny.

\- Ho, vraiment ? J'en suis ravie alors, ne lui fais pas trop de mal, d'accord ?

\- Pour qui me prends-tu...

\- Exactement pour ce que tu es. Moi aussi, j'ai quelqu'un en ce moment...

\- Comment est-il ?

\- Doux, attentionné, charmant, totalement... Grr. Tout ce que tu n'étais pas, quoi.

\- Ça n'avait pourtant pas l'air de te déplaire. Tout se passe bien là-bas ?

\- Aussi bien que ça peut se passer à Beacon Hills. Bon, faut que je te laisse, appelle quand tu veux, bisous. _»_

 _Je raccrochais tout en observant l'homme dos à moi. Jackson était avec Danny... La belle affaire, moi j'avais un apollon aux petits soins avec moi. Je l'approchais d'ailleurs félinement, venant l'enlacer._

 _« -_ Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait être aussi sexy, un homme qui fait la vaisselle... _»_

 _Il se tourna vers moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres qu'il posa contre les miennes pour un tendre baiser. N'est-il pas merveilleux ?_

POV Parrish

 _N'est-elle pas merveilleuse ?_

 _Magnifique dans les moindres détails. On a l'impression que la mot perfection a été inventé pour elle. Toujours classe malgré les choses étranges qui lui arrivent. Ses yeux de biche qui essaient de montrer qu'elle n'est pas égaré alors que si, elle l'est très clairement, ce qui est compréhensible quand on est une Banshee. Ses fines lèvres roses qui laissent de temps à autre apercevoir un sourire à tomber par terre. Et ses cheveux... Ses cheveux ! Que dire de ses cheveux ! Une crinière vénitienne dans lesquels on a irrémédiablement envie de passer sa main, même si on n'a pas le droit parce que ça la décoifferait... Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je l'ai décoiffé._

 _« -_ C'était qui au téléphone ?

\- Mon ex petit ami, je ne crois pas que vous vous soyez rencontré... Il m'appelait pour me donner de ses nouvelles, il est en couple avec son meilleur ami maintenant.

\- En voilà, une bonne nouvelle. _» Je l'attrapais par la taille pour la soulever facilement et la poser sur le plan de travail. «_ \- Parce que moi, je ne compte pas te laissais partir. _»_

 _Elle me sourit. Et je vous assure que son sourire est à se damner. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrasse passionnément._

POV Danny – Angleterre de nouveau.

 _« -_ Elle s'en fiche.

\- Ho... Pas trop déçu ?

\- Non. Pourquoi ?

\- Peut-être que tu espérais un peu plus de réaction venant d'elle ? _»_

 _Il plisse le regard, m'observant, l'air assez perplexe. Je fais pareil. Exprès pour qu'il ne puisse pas lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Comment ai-je fais pour qu'il ne remarque jamais mes sentiments à son égard, à votre avis ?_

 _« -_ Tu te prends la tête pour rien.

\- Je me prends pas la tête.

\- Je t'aime, tu sais. _» …. Attendez, quoi ?_

 _« -_ Quoi ?

\- Quoi quoi ?

\- Tu peux répéter ce que tu as dis ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu.

\- Non, justement.

\- Alors c'est bien dommage. _»_

 _Tss... Celui-là alors. Je le plaque contre le lit, venant l'embrasser avec un petit sourire, je ne sais pas s'il a fais exprès ou pas de laisser filtrer cette information, mais ça me fait quand même plaisir..._

POV Kira en plein beug – Beacon Hills.

 _Elle m'a... Embrassé._

 _Ho mon dieu, elle m'a embrassé !_

 _Malia m'a embrassé._

 _Pourquoi elle a fais ça ?_

 _En voyant son regard, j'ai même l'impression qu'elle va me manger toute crue !_

 _Les coyotes ça mange les renards, vous croyez ?_

 _Naaaan... Je suis sûre que non. Je devrais lui mettre Rox et Rouky. Nous pouvons devenir amie. Si elle se décide à me lâcher..._

POV Liam.

 _Vous savez ce qui est mieux que le sexe ? Le sexe avec un vrai alpha... Heu non, avec la personne qu'on aime. Évidemment. Je m'égare. Mason m'avait un peu parlé de ce qui se passait entre garçon, un peu contre mon gré, mais finalement ses connaissances m'ont été utile. Très utile, même. Je n'y aurais jamais songé avant de croiser la route de Scott. Mais si, vous savez, Scott... Le loup-garou, le vrai alpha, celui qui sourit toujours même quand ça va mal pour rassurer son entourage. Il peut être à l'agonie, effondré devant vous, il continuera de dire que ça va... Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'inconscience ou du masochisme, mais en tout cas, je suis bien content que ce soit lui mon alpha. Je gère beaucoup mieux mes colères depuis qu'il est à mes cotés. Ce qui est plutôt rassurant vu que... Je suis devenu un loup-garou. Et puis c'est bien d'avoir quelqu'un de toujours positif. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui avant, c'est comme... Je ne sais pas... Une bonne dose de fraîcheur. Une brise légère un matin d'été._

 _« -_ Liam ?

\- Hm ? _» Je léve mon regard interrogateur vers lui alors que depuis tout à l'heure je prends mes aises contre son torse, et qu'il passe doucement sa main dans mes cheveux._

 _« -_ Je t'aime. _» Je fais la moue._

 _« -_ Non. _» Il affiche un regard surpris._

 _« -_ Comment ça, non ?

\- C'est moi qui t'aime. _»_

 _Il affiche un sourire amusé avant de rire doucement. Un rire adorable. Ho mon dieu, ça devrait être interdit d'avoir un rire pareil. Puis il vient m'embrasser amoureusement, baiser que je lui rends tout en le serrant davantage contre moi. Adorable vous dis-je. Mon alpha c'est le meilleur et le plus beau, personne peut avoir le dessus sur lui. Personne !_

POV Peter.

 _Ce n'était pas question d'être méchant ou pas méchant... Je voulais simplement qu'Isaac me revienne comme il se doit, était-ce si compliqué à comprendre ? Les morts, ce ne sont que des dommages collatéraux, je ne les connaissais même pas. Et pour votre gouverne, ça ne s'est pas du tout passé comme vous pouvez l'imaginer. Non, bien sûr que non. Un beau jour, les docteurs se sont levés et ont décidé de me libérer de ma prison. Jusque là, tout va bien. Mais, évidemment, il y a un mais. Il y a toujours un mais. Vous vous doutez bien qu'ils n'étaient pas venu juste pour ça et j'avais à présent une dette envers eux. Je les ai peut-être un peu aidé à investir la ville et à passer assez inaperçu pour qu'on ne les trouve pas facilement, et que ce soit plutôt eux qui trouvent les gens... Je n'ai pas tout de suite été au courant pour Theo, il n'était jamais avec eux et je ne le connaissais pas. Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qu'il en faisait baver à ce petit Stiles. Là, ils pouvaient aller se rhabiller pour que je les aide. Vous voyez, je suis un homme accusé à tors !_

 _Maintenant Isaac était revenu à la place qui lui convenait le mieux, c'est à dire prés de moi, bon, il y avait Chris aussi mais... Ce n'était que du bonus, ça. Il ne me supporte pas, ce que je comprends puisque je ne fais aucun effort pour qu'il puisse, mais disons qu'il arrive à rester dans la même pièce que moi sans me tirer une balle dessus, donc on peut au moins dire qu'il est beaucoup mieux que sa très chère sœur. Et qu'il n'est pas rancunier. Parce que j'ai tué sa sœur en question, même si elle a ressuscité, et... Oui, bon, le reste de sa famille a plutôt mal tourné à cause des loup-garous, même si ça ne m'implique pas toujours directement, ça doit quand même lui donner une très mauvaise image de ce que nous sommes._

 _Enlaçant Isaac endormi, je le garde contre moi, plus question de le lâcher maintenant, il va devoir me supporter jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive..._

POV Christopher.

 _Je me sens au bout de ma vie..._

 _Je suis un chasseur vivant avec, non pas un, mais deux loup-garou. Dont un limite psychopathe, qui a tué ma sœur... Qui n'était finalement pas si morte que ça. Et un adolescent qui sortait avec ma fille, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt. C'est super. Non mais c'est vrai, qui ne rêverait pas de vivre dans la même maison que Peter Hale... Hahaha. Je devrais peut-être demander à Scott s'il ne veut pas m'aider un peu. L'oncle de Derek est difficile à gérer. Et difficile est un euphémisme._

 _Il faudrait peut-être que je me retrouve quelqu'un, moi aussi._

 _Ça va être compliqué._

POV Theo

… ( Hé non, il est resté mort Hahaha ! )

POV Sherif

 _Vous vous demandez peut-être comment j'ai fais pour accepter aussi facilement la relation qu'entretient mon fils avec Derek. Hé bien, quand je vois cette douce créature arriver vers moi, habillé d'une de mes chemise trop grande pour elle, et que je me dis qu'ils ressentent certainement quelque chose de comparable... Je n'ai aucune envie de les en empêcher. Seul le bonheur de mon fils est important._

 _« -_ Heu... à propos d'hier soir...

\- ça devait arriver.

\- Je me sens comme une lycéenne qui aurait fais une bêtise...

\- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu penses, Mélissa ? _» Elle pinça les lèvres adorablement._

 _« -_ C'est un peu tard pour demander si notre relation va aller plus loin que ça ? _» Je rigolais doucement._

 _« -_ Non, au contraire, je pense que c'est le bon moment. C'est d'accord pour moi.

\- Bon, hé bien, je ne vois aucune raison de refuser... Comment vont réagir nos enfants, à ton avis ?

\- Ils ne nous en voudront pas, ils se considèrent déjà comme des frères. Mais ils ne sont pas obligé de l'apprendre tout de suite, n'est-ce pas ? _»_

 _Elle me sourit avant de me déposer un tendre baiser, puis s'éloigner pour se servir une tasse de café. Quelle belle matinée, vraiment._

POV Stiles.

 _Derek revenu. Plus de Theo et plus de docteurs. Franchement, on s'en fout si Peter est derrière tout ça ou pas, maintenant on est tranquille ! C'est un tableau parfait. Tout simplement parfait. Pas autant que le regard et le sourire que Derek pose actuellement vers moi, mais parfait quand même. Je sais plus où me mettre. Parce que ce maudit Derek s'est amusé à fouiller un peu pendant que je dormais, oui, il a osé ! On ne fouille pas dans la chambre des gens ! Même si c'est son petit-ami ! Il avait trouvé... Non, pas des romans gay... Non, pas des jouets bizarres... Non, pas du porno... Oui, des photos de lui que j'avais pris en cachette._

 _« -_ ça va, hein, on a tous nos petites faiblesses ! Bas moi j'aime bien avoir des photos des gens que j'aime bien, c'est tout, pas de quoi en faire un fromage... _»_

 _Il ne dit rien, mais vous pouvez me croire que son expression en dit long. Très long. Surtout quand il me met sous le nez, une par une, des photos de son dos nu, d'autres de sa nuque... Qui sont des endroits qui m'attirent particulièrement. Surtout chez lui. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi, s'il est aussi sexy ? Je ne suis qu'un faible être humain !_

 _« -_ Pfu... Nan mais hein... Je vois pas pourquoi tu fais ça alors que tu sais déjà très bien quel effet tu as sur moi.

\- Parce que j'adore te voir dans tous tes états.

\- ...Alors ça, c'est petit... Je vais devoir te faire regretter tes paroles, Big Bad Wolf. _»_

 _Je l'attrape par le col et l'amène à moi pour l'embrasser ardemment, tu vas voir qui va mettre l'autre dans tous ses états... Tu seras incapable de me quitter, Sourwolf._


End file.
